


Taking Care

by Escape_From_Reality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley is a Doctor, Drowning, Fluff, Guardian Angel Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, also no one is homophobic im tired, i have no idea what time period this is set in but its a long time ago i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_From_Reality/pseuds/Escape_From_Reality
Summary: Angels are never supposed to meet the humans they look after, but some angels have more self control than others.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunawolf8074](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/gifts).

> what's up, guys? I literally haven't written a fic in, like, 2 years??? Wild. 
> 
> sorry if the writing is a little rusty lmao... but hey, i took my adhd meds and i knocked this thing out.Thank you to the person who suggested this trope (this isn't exactly what you asked for but oh well lol) :) I hope y'all enjoy it! 
> 
> let me know what else I should write/if i should even keep writing things idk

Cas removed his hat as he knocked on the door to his brother’s house. He knew that without his hat, his hair would get soaked by the rain but removing it felt like the respectful thing to do.

Gabriel answered the door. “Cassie,” he breathed, sounding disappointed and looking incredibly tired. Cas wondered if he had slept at all in the last 24 hours.

“If this is a bad time, I can—“ 

“No, no, come in,” the older man said, stepping aside, so Cas could get by him. “I’m expecting Dr. Shurley to be here anytime now. I thought,” he let out a shuddering breath,”you would be him.” 

Cas walked over to where his sister was sitting at the dinner table, muttered a greeting, and gave her a familial kiss on the cheek. It absolutely broke his heart to see his brother this way, and he knew by the look Anna was giving him that she felt the same. 

Gabriel’s husband Michael had been flung off of their fishing boat and into the sea by an unexpected wave the day before and had nearly drowned. Gabe has been the one to pull him out off the water to find he had hit his head on the way down and was unconscious. It was a miracle he survived, really, if anyone actually believed in those anymore. 

“Has he woken up yet,” Cas asked carefully, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder in hopes of offering some sort of comfort. 

The other man shook his head. “Not yet. I’m hoping that Chuck will be able to help him.” Just then, there was a knock on the door. “That must be him. Excuse me.” 

Within five minutes of his arrival, the village doctor was sitting on the side of Gabe and Micheal’s bed, taking the man’s vitals methodically and mumbling to himself every so often.

“He seems to have developed a fever,” he announced, replacing his stethoscope around his neck. “Also, as I listen to his breathing, it seems like there’s been some damage to his lungs, which is common in cases like this. It’s possible it may be pneumonia, but I can’t be sure. On the bright side, his head wound seems to be healing nicely.”

“So what can we do?” The patient’s husband crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dr. Shurley sighed. “Well, for the time being, we can’t do anything. I need Micheal to wake up before I can perform the tests needed to diagnose him.” 

“ _ Are you fucking serious? _ ” Gabriel exploded. “You need to help him now!” 

“I’m sorry, my friend.”

Castiel placed a hand on Gabe’s back. “We need to listen to the doctor. He knows what’s best.” 

The man nodded, leaning into the touch. “I need to be alone with my husband.” His voice was shaking. 

“Of course,” both Cas and the doctor said in unison.

Hours later, Chuck left with the promise to return the moment Micheal woke up again. Gabriel had been at his husbands bedside, clinging to his limp hand for some time now. When Cas entered the room, he could see evidence of tears on his brother’s face. 

“Anna’s made dinner. You should eat something, Gabe.” Cas grabbed the other man’s arm and hoisted him up to his feet. The older man went reluctantly, a desperate look in his eye. “I promise to come get you if anything happens. I’ll watch over him.” Cas was extremely surprised when there was no protest, but maybe Gabriel was just that hungry.

Once he was alone, and the door had been closed, Cas took a deep breath and exhaled, letting his eyes fall closed. “I know I haven’t prayed in years, and you have no reason to listen to me, God, but where else does one turn when even the doctor can’t find a solution?” Praying was stupid, he knew it was. “Michael is like a brother to me, and Gabriel loves him so much… We can’t lose him, God. If taking Michael is part of your divine plan, I beg you to reconsider.” 

“That’s beautiful, Cas.”

With a shout, Castiel tipped over in his chair, leaving him on the ground.

“Cassie, are you okay?” Gabe called. 

“Yes, I’m fine. There was just a spider,” he called back before lowering his voice. “Who are you? How did you get in here?” He reached for the knife he always kept on him and pointed it at the stranger standing across from him. He would be a fool to not carry a weapon. You never know when you’re going to need to defend yourself.

The man smirked and chuckled warmly. “That’s not going to hurt me, chief, but I will say that you’re adorable.” 

Cas’s face flushed. “I asked you a question.” The words came out shakier than intended.

“Right. Silly me. I’m Dean -- your guardian angel.” 

Cas rubbed his eyes and blinked, hoping this was all a stress-induced hallucination. “My  _ what _ ?”

“Your guardian angel,” he said simply, as if it were a normal thing to say. We’re kind of like the middle-man between humans and the big man himself. We listen to your prayers, answer them if we can, and then fill God in on the details later,” the angel shrugged. “I wasn’t originally supposed to be a guardian angel, though. I was just a soldier, but when I saw you, I knew I had to apply for the position. You really are an interesting one, Castiel.”

“Interesting how?” Cas eyed the being as he gathered himself, rising to his feet.

“There’s just... this light that radiates from your soul. I’ve never seen anything like it. At the risk of sounding like a total freak, I’m  _ drawn _ to you.” Dean made eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time, but it gave Cas time to really notice him. He was a little bit shorter than Cas, dressed in an off-white robe, and had somewhat tanned skin. His skin seemed to have freckles all over it —  _ how does an angel get freckles?  _ — and his eyes were as green as the brightest, shiniest emeralds. He broke the silence by suddenly moving toward Cas’s brother-in-law, tilting his head to the side, examining the situation.

“What are you going to do to him?”

Dean wrinkled his brow in confusion, glancing up before pressing two fingers to Michael’s forehead, right between his eyes. “Answering your prayer.” In that same instant, the angel was gone from sight, and Michael sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. 

“GABRIEL!” Cas called, eyes wide. “HE’S AWAKE!” 

\---

Castiel spent every night for the next month praying to the angel that healed his brother-in-law. Dr. Shurley had come rushing over after Michael awoke and found that the man was, remarkably, in perfect health. That was the moment that Cas decided it was all real -- God, angels, miracles… everything. Now if only he could meet Dean again. 

It was hard to explain, but as he prayed to the angel again and again, he was overcome by a strange feeling. It was as if he could  _ feel _ Dean listening to him but never received an answer. He wondered if that was the case with everyone who met their guardian angels, or if he and Dean had some sort of bond that no one else had.

Presently, Cas was sitting on his bed, a small candle burning on his bedside table. “I know you can hear me, Dean.” He would never admit it, but his heart fluttered a bit as he spoke. “I just don’t know why you aren’t answering me.” 

“I’m not answering you because I’m not supposed to.” Dean’s voice was deep and rich and familiar. It felt like home, if that were even possible.

Cas’s breath hitched as the angel appeared, sitting at the foot of his bed, staring back at him.

“Angels aren't supposed to interact with humans. I broke a lot of rules by revealing myself to you.” 

“Then why did you do it?” 

Dean sighed. “I’ve wanted to introduce myself to you, but the timing never felt right. When you prayed, I felt your heart breaking for Michael and for your brother. Your sorrow overtook me, and I acted without thinking. I felt so  _ profoundly connected _ to you. I wanted…” He shook his head. “I wanted to comfort you.” 

“And what will God do if he finds out you’re talking to me?” 

Dean chuckled. “God doesn’t give a shit, honestly. Believe it or not, Dad’s kind of an asshole. Angels do all the heavy lifting, and he gets all the credit. The archangels, however...” He let out a low whistle, an indication that they were bad news. 

“You really don’t have to do this--” 

The angel shook his head and held Cas’s gaze, perhaps even peering into his soul. “Don’t worry about it.” Suddenly, Dean was inches from Castiel’s face. “Sorry for being so forward, but has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are? They look like the sea.” 

Cas released the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and searched the angel’s face. Jesus, he was pretty. His lips were full and pink, and Castiel wanted nothing more than to just— 

Dean smirked. “I can see what you’re picturing.”

Cas flushed. “Shit, I apologize, I just—“ 

“We have a deep connection. Deeper than any angel has ever had with a human, I’d say. Normally, angels can’t read minds, but with you…” There was a flash of some unknown emotion, possibly excitement, behind his eyes and he leaned even closer. “You’re different.” 

Castiel’s mouth went dry. He had always known he was interested in men and had even had a few boyfriends here and there, but being attracted to an angel -- _his own guardian angel,_ _no less_ \-- had to be a sin that was on another level. Like an automatically-damned-for-eternity- just-for-thinking-about-it kind of sin. Especially since angels weren’t even supposed to be seen by humans. 

Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “I apologise, Cas. I overstepped.”

Castiel shook his head and licked his lips nervously. “I have a question.”

“Yes?” the other man’s brow furrowed as he looked up again. 

“I’m going to go to Hell for this, aren’t I?” Before Dean could answer, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the angel’s lips.

Dean smirked into the kiss and pulled away slightly as he breathed out, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” He laid a hand on Cas’s chest and pushed him back onto the bed, arranging himself so he was straddling the human. “That is my job, after all.”

Cas smiled and groaned as he felt an overwhelming warmth radiating from the hand over his heart. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew that this — him and Dean — was supposed to happen. 

God may not actually have a lot to do with the inner workings of the universe, but the two of them had a sort of undeniable divine connection and, honestly, as Castiel felt Dean’s soft lips on his, he didn’t really care if he went to Hell. 


End file.
